Undercover Photo Shoot
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles are tricked into going undercover as lingerie models. Rated M.


Alright so this is the first Rizzles story I've ever wrote and I'm new to the show altogether so try to be nice. This is really out of context and it would never happen on the show, but I've had the idea since reading a fanfic similar, involving different characters for a different show.

**Background: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles go undercover for a case involving a photographer who rapes and murders women after they pose for a fake lingerie ad. Little do Jane and Maura know the perp has already been caught and they have been set up by Korsak and Frost. **

Disclaimer: I do not own TNT or Rizzoli and Isles. Also, credit for my idea goes to the fanfic I read to inspire me to write one in Rizzles fandom.

**Undercover Photo Shoot**

* * *

><p>"There is no way I am doing this." An outraged Jane Rizzoli hollered.<p>

"Jane…" Maura tried to rationalize with her, but to no avail. Jane was pissed and that was that.

"Stay out of this Maura." Jane snapped. "I am not doing a lingerie photo shoot with Maura! Find a better way to catch this guy."

Korsak and Frost shook their heads. "Sorry Jane, but we have to do this. He has already killed 7 other woman. All we need you two to do is go to the photo shoot, let the guy take pictures of you, and then the moment he tries something on either one of you we will be in there to cuff him."

Jane sighed, beyond pissed. To be honest, going undercover didn't bother Jane, it was the having to be half naked around Maura… and having to see Maura half naked. Her gorgeous, curvy body, and her round, tight… Jane stopped herself from thinking farther.

"Jane it can't be that bad. We will be together." Maura tried to soothe her friend.

"_That's the problem."_ Jane thought to herself. Sighing heavily once again Jane threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. What the hell."

(Next Day)

When the team reached the photo shoot area, Jane and Maura's eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious." Jane hollered at Korsak and Frost as she spotted the locale for the pictures. Laying in the middle of the room was nothing more than a king sized bed with satin sheets. Maura's heart began to beat wildly as she realized just what kind of photo shoot "this man" had in mind.

"Oh my." Maura whispered.

"Come on Janie, Maura. Just a few pictures and then it will be over. We need to catch this guy." Korsak explained.

"We have to go so it doesn't look suspicious. We will be right behind this door okay?" Frost said before both men disappeared.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, Jane." Maura tried to stay positive for she was sure that Jane would have their heads for this. Jane just sighed.

Eventually hair and makeup people rushed over to them, immediately taking them in different directions to get each of them ready. Both pretended to be enthusiastic and got "into character" of lingerie models. For all they knew, this was a real undercover assignment. Costume people came in afterwards, but there wasn't much to do. Jane was given a black, lacey bra and some matching boy cut panties, with black highs. Maura was given a white see through blouse with matching panties and delicate high heeled shoes.

Both woman took their sexy outfits and with their hearts pounding, put them on. Maura admired herself in the dressing room mirror and was pleased, for the getup looked great on her. The panties were small and shaped her ass nicely, her breasts looking even more perky. Jane on the other hand was mortified. The outfit looked fantastic on her, but all she could think of was what Maura would think. The panties were the boyish kind that cut perfectly across her wonderfully rounded ass cheeks and Jane wished she was in pants.

One last glance in the mirror and Jane stepped out of the dressing room, only to have her breath swept away. "Good God Maura." She whispered. She stood a few steps away from Jane, having a last minute touch-up done to her makeup and she couldn't stop staring. There Maura stood, her shapely legs naked, mind the small heels adoring her feet. The sheer blouse allowed Jane to see her ample curves of her breasts and when a costume person pulled her blouse up to check on her little panties, Jane thought she could cum just looking at her.

Suddenly Jane was pulled from her thoughts as the "photographer" yelled and clapped him hands. Maura turned and her breath was lost to her. Jane stood there, brooding slightly, looking incredibly sexy in her lingerie. She stared helplessly at Jane's tall, smooth body and she nearly swooned as her eyes drifted to her panties.

Their eyes met and color rose to both of their cheeks. "Okay Jane, Maura, on the bed please!" Both women gulped and walked slowly to the bed, sitting on opposite ends, eyeing the floor nervously.

"Jane?" Maura whispered. "We can do this right? We're friends."

Jane smiled slightly. "Yes Maura. We can do this."

"Okay." Mike, the photographer, said. "Jane in the center on the bed, on your back please. Maura cuddle up to her side."

They moved slowly and hesitantly, Jane laying stiff as a board, with her hands grasped tightly at her sides, Maura half a foot away from her.

"Come on girls. Loosen up a bit. Jane put your hands over your head, show us those gorgeous breasts of yours. Aren't they lovely Maura?" Maura just nodded her head sheepishly. "Maura, you have to move closer to her my dear. Put your hand on her stomach and look at her like you're going to ravish her alive."

Jane gulped heavily as she raised her arms above her head and watched as Maura slid up next to her. Biting her lip as Maura's smooth hand slid over her stomach, her hair teasing Jane's shoulder.

"That's better." Mike smiled. "Now draw small patterns on Jane's stomach." He began snapping photos as Maura followed his instructions. Softly dragging her fingers along Jane's taunt abs, she felt her panties dampening.

"_Oh God."_ Maura thought, "_this is not good_." Jane's eyes narrowed a bit at her delicate touch and prayed that her heart pounding out of her chest wasn't noticeable.

"That's it, now look at each other like you're madly in love."

Maura raised her eyes until they were looking into Jane's. Jane gasped as she saw Maura's intense gaze. She wished she could offer Maura words of some sort, but they failed her.

"Okay now Maura I need you to run your leg up Jane's slowly." Mike said as he took photos of them. Maura slowly slid her leg up Jane's until their inner tights were pressed together. "Oh Maura, your ass looks lovely in those panties. Jane lift her blouse up a bit so I can take some shots of her perfect little ass."

At this Maura blushed a deep shade of red and Jane smirked. "No fair, I can't see it." Both woman laughed a bit at her joke.

"We'll take care of that in a moment Jane. For right now lift her blouse some more and lay your fingers over her lower back." Jane bit her lip as she felt her body begin to respond.

"Great!" Mike said as she clicked away. "Alright now Maura, place a few kisses to her shoulder. Jane make sure her hair doesn't get in the way."

Jane's hand slid up into Maura's soft hair, grabbing some of it lightly and holding it back as Maura's lips pressed softly against her shoulder.

"Perfect. Now Maura press your body into Jane's. She won't mind the weight, press all of yourself on her."

Maura did as instructed, sighing almost audibly at the heat that spiked through her when she felt their breasts pressed together. Jane breathed heavily as she continued to stare into her eyes.

"Good, now give Jane a small kiss on the cheek." Maura licked her bottom lip before pressing a delicate kiss to her cheek. "Jane hold her hair back again. I want to be able to capture those lips on your skin." Once a few shots were taken Mike spoke again. "Alright now her lips Maura. Kiss her good."

Jane's heart beat rapidly as Maura's mouth warmly cover hers. The force of the kiss caused them both to tremble. Jane was only slightly aware that this kind of photo shoot wasn't in the case file.

"You two are gorgeous together." Ben commented. Both woman wished they could stay this way forever, their near naked bodies trapped together. "Alright, let's move on."

Jane was pretty much beyond caring what was going on. She had a half naked beauty laying on top of her. Maura, her best friend who she was madly in love with, on top of her, kissing her. She loved Maura and right now she could express that love with no downfall. Reluctantly, they broke apart.

Maura smiled a small smile down to Jane as their faces were so close together. Both could smell the others perfume, their eyes a darker shade then normal. Maura wondered briefly if this was an actual photo shoot, but chose to ignore it. As long as she could have Jane underneath her she was happy.

Their gazing stopped when Mike spoke again. "Okay, Jane would you mind turning away for the moment. I need Maura to remove her blouse. Maura, please remove your blouse and lay on your stomach for me."

This was insane Maura thought. They wanted her to lay naked from the waist up, so close to Jane. _Jane._ The one thought that kept Maura going. See didn't want this to end. Grabbing the ends of the blouse, Maura stripped herself of it and tossed it aside, quickly laying on her stomach. Jane happened to turn around just in time to get a flash of Maura's tantalizing chest before it was gone.

"Good, now Jane. Scoot down a bit until your head is next to Maura's and prop yourself up on your hand. Lovely. Now stretch that gorgeous body of yours along hers… that's it." Mike clicked away.

Maura turned her head, watching as she slid closer, her head resting her hand, a small, sexy smile on her lips.

"Maura, doll, cross your legs at the ankle and raise that gorgeous ass of your in the air." Maura bit her lip, as she did what was asked of her, praying that no one could see that her panties were completely soaked. "Now Jane. Starting at the base of Maura's knee, run your hand slowly up her leg and squeeze that lovely ass for me."

"My please." Jane whispered quietly. Her fingers slid up the back of her leg, until she reached Maura's ass. Cupping her ass softly, Jane gave a small squeeze. Maura's eyes fluttered at the feeling.

"Maura darling, don't close your eyes yet. I need you to look at Jane, look at her like she's the only thing in the world you can see right now. Like you can't wait to do all the dirty things your thinking of."

It was at that moment that Jane realized they had been set up by Korsak and Frost. Biting her lip she knew she should put an end to this madness, but Mike's next instruction killed what was left of Jane's logic.

"Can I get a towel in here?" Mike ordered one of the helps. "Place it under Maura's hip, I want that ass up high." Mike's assistant, Alex, rushed to do as instructed. Folding the towel, he slid it under Maura's hips. "Oh and Alex. Pull up her panties a bit more, let's see more of that gorgeous ass." Alex did as told and quickly rushed away, the look in Jane's eyes telling him to get the hell out of there.

Maura stifled a gasp. She knew that this was not a real photo shoot, although the camera might be a real one. Glancing at Jane though, she refused to put an end to it. Jane had to know that this wasn't real and since she wasn't stopping, neither was Maura.

"Much better. What a lovely ass." Mike commented as he continued.

"Beautiful." Jane breathed softly as her fingertips stroked over Maura's rounded ass checks that hung out of the panties.

"That's good Jane. Tease her and make her breathless."

This entire scenario was turning Maura and Jane on like mad. Maura couldn't remember a time when she was so aroused. Between the feeling of Jane's delicate but firm fingers caressing her skin and Mike's words Maura felt like she was on fire with sex. Maura was so close, fighting the idea of rolling over and begging Jane to fuck her. She wondered what Jane would do if she was to propose such a thing. She could see herself whispering in her ear. "Please Janie, please fuck me. I want you." Instead however, Maura merely lay there trembling under Jane's touch.

"Now Jane, be a naughty girl and run your tongue up her spine. Your not fucking around anymore, you want this woman and you're going to have her." Mike encouraged. Jane moaned as she bent her body over Maura's. Flicking her tongue out, Jane started at the top of her ass, letting her tongue drag up Maura's entire spine.

Jane did it once more, this time running her tongue all the way to Maura's ear lobe, nipping once at it playfully. "Oh." Maura breathed.

"Do it once more Jane, but this time slip your fingers into Maura's panties. Is that okay Maura?" Mike teased them. He knew they would comply, their arousal clearly evident. "Maura? Could Jane slid her fingers under your panties?"

"Yes!" Maura breathed out heavily in anticipation. "Yes it's okay." Maura wanted to be touched so badly, she was aching and soaking wet. She wanted nothing more than to feel Jane's fingers stroke her pussy, no longer caring who saw.

"Mmm." Jane moaned deeply, her voice dropping an octave. Bending her head down once more she teased the top of her ass with her tongue, just as her fingers slipped under Maura's tiny panties. Jane felt her pussy, slick and wet. She knew Maura would most likely be wet, but the feeling of her arousal under her fingertips was overbearing. Maura jumped up slightly, sighing at the incredibly naughty feeling of her best friend's fingers between her legs. Jane softly stroked over her folds, moving back and forth across her pussy's opening. It was driving Maura fucking crazy. Not being able to stop herself, Maura grabbed the pillow above her and bit into it.

"Oh fuck." Jane moaned.

"That's right Jane. I can only imagine how good she feels, how warm and wet." Mike said, hotly clicking his camera away. "Stroke that hot pussy of hers, make it ache it feels so good." Jane continued to work her fingers under the small panties, stroking Maura under her hips rose off the bed. "Ahh yes Jane, that's great. One more thing I need you to do. Stroke the hot little clit. You know Maura wants you to, just go ahead and stroke it."

Maura nearly came right then, hearing Mike telling Jane to stroke her clit. Raising her hips once more she encouraged Jane to do it. Jane bit her lip hotly, her fingers gliding forward until they circled around her throbbing clit. The first stroke was heaven to Maura and she cried out into the pillow. Feeling her head become dizzy with the pleasure, Maura held onto the pillow for dear life.

Both woman heard the silence in the room, the only sounds, their erotic pleasure and the sound of Mike's camera clicking away.

Jane's fingers still sliding over and over again around Maura's most intimate flesh in small circles. Her touch didn't cease, never faltered, bringing Maura higher and higher until it threatened to consume her.

"Oh God." Maura whimpered softly as Jane flicked her clit. Wailing into the pillow, Maura's hips flew up uncontrollably, trembling violently.

Maura sought Jane's fingers, she wanted they deep inside of her. Jane didn't fail her, burying two fingers deep inside of her. The sudden pleasure of being filled by Jane sent Maura into a soul-shattering orgasm. Maura shook and cried out Jane's name into the pillow, gasping for breath. Jane was right along with her, panting hard trying to control herself.

She couldn't believe it. She had her fingers buried deep inside of Maura's dripping pussy and she was about to cum herself. "Get out!" Jane yelled at everyone. "OUT!"

They all ran quickly, Mike snapping a few more before fleeing the room as swell.

Maura turned around quickly, pulling Jane's fingers from her body. "Oh God Jane." Jane peeled off Maura's panties while Maura lowered Jane's.

The instant Jane was freed from the confines of the panties, Maura flipped them, sucking on Jane's pussy, tasting her. Jane screamed, already having been built up so much. "Oh fuck Maur."

"Mmm." Maura moaned against her pussy as she licked Jane clean from her unexpected orgasm, so grateful to finally be here with Jane.

"Oh sweetheart." Jane whispered out loud. "Maura I… oh fuck I want you." She pulled Maura up, kissing her deeply.

"I want you too." Maura whispered against her lips.

"Lay on your back Maura. I want to be inside you." Maura nodded, pulling Jane's bra off, before laying back down. Jane smirked and flipped herself the opposite way, throwing her leg over Maura's face. Maura smirked, her googlemind, telling her that this was the 69 position.

Maura fell underneath her body, pulling her down on top of her as both of their hands glided to their hot depths. Maura cried out again as Jane's fingers filled her up beyond reason, capturing her body.

"Oh Jane, Oh yes!" Maura cried out as she tried to grind against her hand. Maura slid three of her own fingers into Jane's slick pussy, pumping them deep and hard.

"Fuck Maur. Oh my pussy, fuck it. Fuck it! Don't stop, don't stop." Jane cried out, begging Maura as their fingers matched pace. Both woman were pleading with the other, not wanting this pleasure to stop. They were fucking each other, and it was fucking hot.

"Mmm don't stop Jane! Oh you feel so good inside of me. Don't stop." Maura chanted.

Both were crying out now, their resolve shattering as the mind-blowing pleasure threatened to consume them.

"Maura! Oh come with me." Jane begged as she slammed into her so fast and hard, struggling to maintain her own sanity as she felt Maura's fingers do the same.

Both screamed out, seeing starts as their orgasms crashed together. Maura shrieked out Jane's name, riding herself through the most intense orgasm of her life. Jane's screams of pleasure only barely registered in her brain and both fought hard to regain their breath.

"Maura. Oh God, so good." Jane managed to choke out, falling off of her. "Oh God." Jane said again after a moment, moving up to Maura and running her hand through her sweaty curls.

They kissed them, a kiss full of love and compassion, of lust and of promise. Finally breaking away from Maura's delicious mouth Jane whispered, "I love you Maura. More so than a best friend should."

Maura smiled, holding Jane close. "Then be more than my best friend Jane. Be with me." Maura kissed her again before looking into her eyes. "I love you too Jane."

After a few moments Jane sighed. "We were set up."

"I know." Maura nodded.

"I'm going to kill them." Jane smirked, before both woman smiled and laughed.

"Well I happened to enjoy the photo shoot. I'm going to thank them." Maura smirked back.

"Maybe after I kill them…" Jane trailed off, kissing Maura again.

They didn't know it, but Korsak and Frost were still behind the door listening. High-fiving the other they both smirked. Their planned had worked perfectly after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I know it's completely out of character and would never happen, but let me know your thought anyways. I love reviews! Thanks again!<strong>


End file.
